2014.04.21 - New Recruits to Tomorrow
Emma was finishing up a skype conference call when her assistant contacts her, "Ms. Frost you have...several people waiting out here and a full schedule today. Do you want me to reschedule?" Emma closed up her laptop, and touched to the side of her forehead, "No, that's quite alright send them in. Send them all in." The assistant, Alice brought both Bellatrix and Danielle into Emma's office, which was decorated quite poshly in whites and silvers. Emma herself was in a simple white button up blouse, with well tailored blue slacks and pointed white boots with a pair of blue glasses. She smiled and gestured towards the chairs in front of her desk, "I apologize my schedule has been hectic as of late. Please have a seat." The card that Danielle was given said to come to this place called the Academy of Tomorrow. And directions were given, but it's different getting directions for ground travel, but with a quick google search and finding co-ordinates, it made it a lot easier to find flying. Whatever the process to get in the front door, Danielle didn't do it gracefully. Probably at one point yelling at the intercom, before frustratedly sighing and getting herself to calm. Then finally getting in. Once in, she waits, and fidgets. Sitting, leg bouncing, vinyl gloved hands gripping at one another, as she looks over at the other person waiting and pops her own fingers. Then, it's time. She gets up and starts walking after the Secretary and into the office. Looking around she runs her black clad fingers through her red and black hair, "Hey. Um, okay. I pace sometimes, don't take offense." She states and moves to yet another seat. She was just flying, her eyes look around, she's paranoid, scared, angry and anxious. All at the same time. For Emma this may be very loud, as Danielle's thoughts and emotions are amplified for most Telepaths. "Hi, Danielle, Jean gave me your card?" She sets the Academy of Tomorrow's business card on the desk, "Said, maybe you uh, could help." She leans back in her seat, and her left leg starts bouncing again, lots and lots of energy. "It is no problem at all, Headmistress Frost." Beatrix says. She is in her late fifties and her hair has mostly turned silver at this point. Unusually tall with strong features, she offers her hand for Frost to shake. "Beatrix Goldman, it's a pleasure to finally make your acquaintance." She gives Danielle a short nod, observing her fidgety nature. Beatrix does not introduce herself, as she takes Danielle's introduction to Emma as a general introduction as much as hers was. With a school like this one, Emma wasn't particularly surprised at the floating goth girl. But her smile was warm all the same, "Not a problem at all. And I'm so glad Jean pointed you in my direction, she is a dear friend." Her attention shifted to Beatrix as she shook her hand. Her grip is firm, but not crushingly so, "I just received your resume." She took her seat behind the desk and crossed her legs, immediately lacing her fingers through each other, "Both of you, welcome to the Academy of Tomorrow. If you haven't heard already, the concept of the school is rather unusual. We house and teach the future leaders of tomorrow." She gestured towards Danielle, "All with unique abilities, be it superior intellect, skill, magic, and in all sorts of other ways. I am always looking to expand our teaching staff and student base." You paged Danielle with 'Excellent. I shall indeed keep this in mind. :3' "Okay, okay." Danielle listens and shakes her head, "I'm in the wrong place. Then?" She questions and looks between the two people present, "I'm not old like her, and I'm not young like some kid going to school. And I'm certainly not leader material. Just, fucked up." Danielle shrugs a bit and looks around, suddenly concerned that she's in the wrong place. "Jean did this thing, while I was around her, made my mind all straight again. Couldn't keep it up, for ever, or anything, but like I could think." She grips her hands tightly into fists and then takes in a deep breath, trying to calm herself down, even though her limbs are shaking and one of her legs still bounces. Then she runs her fingers into her hair, again and again and again, rummaging through the red locks before she states, "Sure, so, I've got no resume, or list of things, or shit. I just, this Jean lady told me I was psychic. I asked, I can't read minds? She said it wasn't that kind, or something, but that I could move stuff... and and..." She's talking rather fast before she shuts her mouth, bringing up her own hand to clamp her lips shut trying to shut herself up even though her mouth wants to keep moving. Beatrix slowly turns her head to give Danielle the kind of stare that would have chipped diamond when she calls her 'old,' but it softens when Danielle's mental agitation comes through. Then she looks towards Emma. "I am aware of the academy's reputation, of course. I must draw your attention to some... extra-curricular information that wasn't included in the resume. But I think this young lady requires the most attention for the moment, as she seems to be severely distraught." Emma quirks a brow at Danielle's foul language. Again, something she was particularly used to but generally frowned upon in most meeting situations like these. Emma leaned forward, her small smile still present as she adjusts her glasses, "One would suggest that you are a telekinetic. Now please, /do relax/." As she said the last two words she engrained them in Danielle's mind, while in this building Danielle would feel compelled to calm down, and thoughts and images that generally calm her are brought to the surface. Emma let out a soft chuckle at Beatrix's assessment, "Clearly. But I understand how this can be...stressful." She said to both women present, "I'd require to know /both/ of your extra curricular abilities. But this school is a kindergarten through doctorate level, however some students require just...tutoring. On a specific subject. I review everything on a case by case basis." Danielle shakes in her seat as she's holding her mouth shut, looking anywhere but at the same place she looked moments before. Then suddenly, a wash of calming images, thoughts, and other things start permeating her mind. Normally she's unable to focus on anything, but with this she sinks back into her seat and quiets down. Her leg stops bouncing, her mouth stops wanting ot fight her fingers and she blinks a few times. Clear, focused, happy thoughts. Her fingers come out of her hair and she sighs out, letting her hands droop a bit along the chair's arms, "Telekinetic, that was the word Jean used. Sorry, its the drugs. They make me, who I am. Both the powers and the, well, the me part of the equation. Sorry. I'll answer any questions, and please, go first, you seem like you have more important things to talk about." Her voice is more soft, more demure, she's allowing Beatrix to go first in conversation, and her words aren't interrupted by fidgets or swearing. Beatrix frowns for a moment. Drugs? What were they giving the poor girl? "I have not updated my resume for it, because quite frankly I'm not sure where it would go... but as of recently I, too, have developed 'powers', so to speak." The 'drugs' comment does quirk Emma's brow once again. She may have bitten off more than she can chew at the moment. But she's had tougher challenges even earlier today. At least the girl's mind is calm. "It seems I have quite a bit to talk to you /both/ about. Well then." Emma took another glance at Beatrix's resume and slid it into a folder, "I'd imagine not. But if you could give us a display, that would be most appreciated." Sitting on the chair, Danielle smiles a bit shyly, actually and starts grabbing at the ends of her short short skirt, and pulling on them, squeezing her legs extra tightly together. Without her ballsy angst and distracted mind, she's a bit more concerned about her clothes too. And she sits up with better posture soon, smiling though, happy to be in this place. She looks around slowly, and those who are at all telekinetically sensitive, and even probably telepathically sensitive see tendrils of energy ripple out from Danielle's body all over the room. They are invisible to normal eyes, strands of telekinetic energy feeling about the room, touching things, investigating the people and the objects in the room, in fine detail, sending information back to the goth girl. But she sits patiently waiting for Beatrix to do her thing, otherwise just curiously watching and looking about. "Very well..." the older woman looks around and ponders. Then she stands up from the chair and looks at it for a few seconds. Danielle might feel it, being in such close vicinity, that there is something strange going on. In a second, the chair begins to levitate upwards, accelerating quickly until it hits the ceiling. It obviously ascends a little higher than Beatrix intended, "I'm sorry- I am still coming to grips with the minutiae." The chair stays where it is, though. Emma will detect no telekinetic impulses coming from Beatrix whatsoever. Emma does curiously notice the tendrils coming off of Danielle, very interesting. She has several other telekinesis within her walls, and this was quite a different display of the ability. Very fascinating. Speaking of floating things, her eyes do watch as the chair levitates from the ground, "It's no matter. How would you, in your own words describe your unique abilities. In fact I'll address that question to the both of you." Already she could potentially see one student Beatrix could already help. You paged Danielle with 'you have to +request a wikilogin and the +sheet/wiki. It's pretty easy to do, and REALLY useful when it comes to OCs' "My powers?" Danielle mentions, and seems a little confused, "I don't really do much. I mean, that chair thing is pretty cool." She says and points to the chair up above her head, as she grins a bit, "I just fly, and I'm very strong. That's pretty much it. I also hear things, see things, far away, but I'm not sure how it relates. It's weird." She shrugs a bit, "I'm like the damaged goods version of Super Girl?" It's something someone's told her before, and it makes sense in so many ways that she hasn't questioned it. "Do you want to see me fly?" She's completely unaware of her own telekinetic sense power, or at least that it is these tendrils that are responsible for her incredible vision and hearing. "I... know this sounds ridiculous, on the face of scientific fact, but I am able to sense and control gravity. Which shouldn't be possible, since gravitational attraction is caused by a warp in the fabric of spacetime caused by an excess of mass..." and here Beatrix's thoughts wander a bit, "Unless Blokhintsev's theory of gravitons turns out to be correct." She snaps out of it, "I apologize. Teacher's habits die hard." She slowly begins to return gravity to normal in the tight vicinity of the hair, bringing it down slowly. A grin spread across Emma's lips, "Those are both very fascinating skill sets, and would like to explore the limits of with your permissions of course." Emma slid off her glasses and leaned back onto her chair, looking very comfortable with herself, "But now I must shift onto the concept of the school. Danielle, what of your education? Are you looking to finish college, become a teachers aid, perhaps? Or do you want to enroll in our 'advanced tactics' class? That class is specially taught by me, and others to further your abilites." Her eyes shift to Beatrix, "And as for you, do you want to resume substitute teaching, or do you want to take on a full class?". Looking over at Beatrix, Danielle gets a bit more embarassed, though it doesn't bring up negative thoughts and she's okay with it, her cheeks still blush. "Wow." She says, fully admiring Beatrix's understanding of ... as she would say ... stuff. "You're very smart. I didn't even finish high school." She states and looks back to Emma before saying, "I'm not sure I'm a good fit, she's way smarter than I am." Looking to Emma now, and then she mentions, "I really want to learn my powers. I, don't know them. Really. I fly, I've been trying to practice flying faster and dodging things, but I'm not perfect at that and I have ruined a few buildings." She mentions, before adding, "And I think it would be really awesome to be able to move stuff with, my mind, if that's a proper way of saying that?" Looking between her elders, not only in knowledge but likely in age. "And I really really like being around Telepaths. This ability to focus, to think, wow. I, I haven't had this kind of 'break' for years." Emma quickly interjects, "Well yes but she /is/ a teacher darling." "Yeah, well, there's that." Danielle admits, and quirks her mouth to the side, still smiling. "Oh! I also don't sleep." She states and mentions, "I've never found anything that makes me tired, not since the drugs started anyhow. And..." She squints, trying to remember things, which actually works since she's mostly not distracted except by thinking of good things, "I'm hard to hurt and even when I get hurt, I heal. Pretty quick. I was electrocuted by some Magneto guy, and 5 minutes later was fine again." "Headmistress Frost is right, of course." Beatrix smiles at Danielle, "My job is to know things. And I shouldn't give up on education if I were you, it isn't difficult to catch up at all. Speaking of which... Miss Frost, I think I would very much enjoy taking on a full class. Within reason, of course, I am not as young as I used to be." You paged Beatrix with 'is she married or single?' Beatrix pages: Spinster :p Emma's eyebrows lower and frowns for just a moment when Magneto is mentioned, but this quickly passes as Emma returns to her pleasant facial expression. "She is quite right. Ms. Patron, I'll enroll you into the class. The Hiram Shaw foundation will cover for you, however I have one condition in attending my school you must acquire your GED and consider furthering your education. I have excellent tutors who will be more than willing to catch you up." She leaned forward and crossed her arms on the surface of the desk, "And you and I will sort out some of these other troubles you are having privately." With a nod she reached out to shake both of their hands, "Ms. Goldberg that is an excellent idea, my assistant will go over with you the paperwork, salary, and get you sorted into what you'd like to teach. I believe students like Ms. Patron here could benefit from your wisdom." Despite Emma not being much older than Danielle, she still views her as an authority figure and she nods her head. She reaches up to shake Emma's hand, and then pulls it back some. Letting the other two finish up their more business like work. Emma might also realize that whatever's going on in Danielle's head thanks to the Telepathy can't last, her mind is trying to restructure itself all the time, back to some other position, some other place. Something non-psychic is forcing this to happen, but at least while around Emma she might be clear of thought, but in classes she may have a harder time. "I'll try, um, Miss Frost?" She says, the formal name not really rolling off of her tongue that well as she rests her hands down on her knees, preparing to stand up, as it seems like everything is ending. "I know I can't figure all this stuff out on my own. Tony Stark has helped a ton, and is working on some stuff to make things easier for me, but even that won't let me figure out how to reach my potential with these powers. And I, I very much want to give back to those who have helped me. Thanks for that opportunity." "Wonderful, Miss Frost. And I will also have to speak to you about a certain young man who might benefit from the Academy, but whose situation is very particular. A pleasure to meet you, Miss Patron. I look forward to seeing you in my class." The older woman smiles, and shakes Emma's hand. Then she goes to meet with Emma's assistant to look over the paperwork. Danielle's sweet comment bring a genuine smile to Emma's lips, as she nods once, "Tony is an excellent asset to this school, I look forward to coordinating with him on your education here." She makes a quick note to speak with Beatrix about this potential student, and opens up her laptop for her next international appointment. Busy busy busy! Danielle gets up and then heads out, not having realized that Tony was a member of this school. She'll have to talk to him about that, or at least she reminds herself right now when she can think straight. After she leaves, she'll be much the distracted angsty youth she was before entering. "Good bye." And she looks to Beatrix, "Nice to have, met you. Teach." And she heads out of the Office. Category:Log